recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chicken Nachos with Green Chili-Cheese Sauce
Roasted Chicken Nachos with Green Chili-Cheese Sauce from the Wikibooks Cookbook—original source of recipe, licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License * Serves: 6 to 8 Ingredients * 4 medium tomatillos, husked and rinsed (or used canned if unavailable) * 2 jalapeños, stemmed * ½ medium onion, peeled and quartered * 2 garlic cloves, peeled * 1 handful fresh cilantro leaves, coarsely chopped * 1 lime, juiced * 1 teaspoon toasted cumin seeds * kosher (coarse or margarita) salt * ¼ cup 60ml (½ stick) unsalted butter * ¼ cup all-purpose 60ml flour * 2 cups (480ml) chicken stock, at room temperature * 4 cups (950ml) shredded jack cheese * 1 (1-pound) (450g) bag salted corn tortilla chips * 1 (3-pound) whole (1350g) roasted chicken, meat finely shredded, skin and bones discarded Quick Salsa * 1 pint (570ml) cherry tomatoes, halved * 2 green onions, white and green parts, chopped * 1 jalapeño, chopped * 2 handfuls fresh cilantro leaves, hand shredded * 2 limes, juiced * Kosher (coarse or margarita) salt and freshly ground black pepper * Sour cream and guacamole, for serving Directions # Bring a pot of water to a boil; add the tomatillos, jalapeños, onion, and garlic. # Simmer for 10 to 15 minutes, until the tomatillos are soft. # Drain and cool slightly, then put them in a blender. # Add the cilantro, lime juice, and cumin. # Puree for a few seconds to blend, and then pour in about a ¼ cup of water and process to a coarse puree; taste and season with a generous pinch of salt. # You should have about 2 cups of this green salsa (salsa verde). # Make a roux by melting the butter over medium-low heat in a thick-bottomed saucepan. # Just as the foam subsides, sprinkle in the flour, stirring constantly with a wooden spoon or whisk to prevent lumps. # Cook for 2 to 3 minutes to remove the starchy taste from the flour; don't allow it to brown. # Gradually whisk in the chicken stock and simmer for 8 minutes to thicken. # Once you have a good base, fold in 2 cups of the shredded jack cheese; mix until completely melted into a sauce. # Stir in the prepared salsa verde until incorporated; remove the green chili cheese sauce from the heat. Quick Salsa # Make a quick salsa by combining the cherry tomatoes, onions, jalapeño, cilantro, and lime juice in a bowl; season with salt and pepper, tossing to combine. Building the Nachos # To build these awesome nachos: preheat the oven to 350 degrees f (180c). # Get a very large oven-proof platter and cover it with a few handfuls of tortilla chips, follow with a portion of the shredded chicken, a coating of the cheese sauce, and a nice sprinkle of the remaining shredded jack. # Make 3 or 4 layers of the nachos, depending on the size of the platter. # Bake the nachos until they are all hot and gooey, about 5 to 10 minutes. Putting it All Together # Spoon the tomato salsa over the top of the nachos and serve with the sour cream on the side. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Cherry tomato Recipes Category:Chicken Recipes Category:Chile pepper Recipes Category:Jack cheese Recipes Category:Meat appetizer Recipes Category:Mexican Recipes Category:Nachos Recipes Category:Salsa Recipes Category:Southwestern Recipes Category:Tomatillo Recipes